


Claustrophilia

by KuriKoer



Series: The Castle Beyond the Goblin City [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, M/M, magic sex, mild confinement play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero still dreams of the Iron Suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> To Hazelwho.

Zero was dreaming of the metal cage again, the prison shaped like a man, holding him for eternity like it did the very worst of criminals. He thrashed, but there was no moving in the suit; he wanted to scream, but nothing could be heard. He was destined to stare out of the cloudy face shield forever and ever, nothing on his mind but that last cruel, pitying expression on Cain's face.

"No! No... Let me go," he pleaded, frozen lips finally moving, returning to life, screeching his last cry, his fears, and he woke up. Jareth was sitting astride him, holding him down to stop him from rolling off the bed. The goblin king's face was a curious mixture of exasperation, pity, and the same undercurrent of fondness that Zero had never understood but had learned to accept as the only reason he was still welcome in the Labyrinth. Strange, magical, mismatched eyes searched his.

"You've run so long, so far," Jareth whispered. "Nothing can harm you here."

And Zero believed.

He bucked up experimentally. His rapid, wild heart rate was calming, the nightmare gone in the strange light of the king's enchanted room, the chill on his skin warming as it always did under Jareth's touch.

Jareth leaned in for a kiss. Zero saw his eyes until they were near enough to blur, and then the bed shifted around them, the soft sheets turned cold, hard and tight against his back. He was in the iron suit again, but somehow now there was room for two. He squirmed, and Jareth squirmed against him.

Zero knew that in the real prison suit time stood still, muscles froze and locked, and there was nothing to be done but stare out, wide eyed and terrified. Yet here he was, hands scrabbling until they found Jareth's sides, and Jareth's leg was pushing between his own. The kiss was all the sweeter for that there was no world around them. The Labyrinth existed on the fringes of reality, and the Outer Zone was as distant as true nightmares were, and only this was real, the goblin king and his smirking, crooked mouth, soft and begging to be kissed over and over again until red, his knowing eyes, his wandering, searching hands. The hot familiar hardness pressing against Zero's thigh. The fantastic curve his hands curled around to pull Jareth to him. The pendant, edges sharp and slightly cold against Zero's bare chest. The metal walls shimmered around them like a soap bubble, ethereal and fragile and sparkling like crystal.

They rutted against each other in the warmth of the suit and it wasn't a prison anymore, it was a cocoon all of their own to curl up in and move with each other, Zero's mouth open not in a silent scream but in rhythmic moans, everything around him not motionless as death but moving and rocking and wet and warm and _alive_. He felt Jareth arch and twist and thrust, he felt every inch of his own skin burning for his touch and humming with magic and sex and need. His last brief thought was to wonder how a suit's life support machines would have handled two sets of DNA, and then his come splattered against his belly, Jareth following shortly, just in time for Zero to collect his thoughts and open his eyes to see the ecstasy on the goblin king's face.

A moment later the confinement of the iron suit faded from the edges of his vision along with the crystal illusion. He was still in Jareth's bed, hadn't moved from it, and his nightshirt was soaked with their shared climax. Jareth gave Zero a lazy smirk and licked the corner of his mouth, and Zero turned his head to capture a kiss fleeting enough to disappoint. He should have known better than to try to take something not offered.

_Don't defy me_. The words did not need to be spoken aloud for Zero to hear them, bright and clear as the crisp winter morning that lurked just behind these thick, lichen-covered stone walls.

But Jareth relented. He often did, these days. He gifted Zero with another kiss, freely offered, chaste and closed-lipped against Zero's own, and then he moved off him, landing on his back at Zero's side. His hand searched along the bed until it found Zero's, clasped it. Zero tightened his fingers around the warm hand in his. And when he closed his eyes, he did not fear another nightmare, he did not fear Cain or Az or anyone.

_You're safe here. You always will be_. Again, words not spoken, but Zero knew, as well as he knew they would never age here, as well as he knew Jareth wouldn't turn him into a goblin, as well as he knew things weren't what they seemed and that he should not take anything for granted - he knew that nothing would harm him here, in the Labyrinth. Not while Jareth's hand was in his.


End file.
